Content networks maintain various network devices that store digital media content (“titles,” “programs,” or “items”) and corresponding aggregated metadata (e.g., catalogs, indexes, etc.) which are used to generate user-specific content offerings. For example, a content service may use search, selection, and recommendation systems that filter, identify, and suggest media content that is potentially of interest to a user based on, for example, the user's history of content selection/consumption.